A Fantastic Dog
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Of all the creatures you and Newt cared for, there was one that had your heart the most: your dog Sophie. In honor of my own family dog with the same name who recently had to be put down.


4/6/17

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to one of our family dogs who recently had to be put down due to her old age and failing health. Sister loves you and misses you, Sophie! 3

Being a vet you saw lots of sick and suffering animals which broke your heart, but you managed to stay strong for the families. You always found solace in coming home to your husband Newt Scamander, his creatures, and especially your black lab Sophie.

You'd had Sophie (also called Sopha) since she was a puppy finding her on the side of a London road with an injured arm. Since that day she was your best friend and daughter. A couple years later, you were taking her for a walk when you saw a small, black creature with a platypus-type face. Sophie started barking as you held her back on the leash. You then noticed a man with curly hair carrying a suitcase heading toward the creature. You watched as the man grabbed the creature, stuffed it into the case, and shut it making sure the latches were secure.

Shaking your head, you and Sophie walked over to the man who was trying to act normally as he stood up and brushed off his pants. When he saw you heading towards him he stiffened and clutched onto his case as Sophie started sniffing it. "Hello." the man whispered nervously adverting his eyes.

"Hi. What was the thing you put in your case? And I must say that that's not a decent way to transfer an animal." you said giving him a look.

"Oh well it's actually bigger on the inside." (Doctor Who reference haha).

Something suddenly dawned on you. "Wait a minute. Aren't you Newt Scamander? The guy who works in the Beast Division at the Ministry? My dad told me about you. I'm Lily Johnson and my dad works with the Spirit Division."

Newt gave you a surprised look before saying, "Hank never mentioned having children."

"Probably 'cause it's just me. Also, I'm a Squib and I'm sure you know that we get a bad rep. Dad's all about reputation while my mom could care less. I don't mind it though, less complicated life I think."

Just then, Sophie started tugging on the leash. "Whoa, I guess that's your way of saying to get going, huh Sophie? Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Scamander. I guess you better get going too." you said with a chuckle.

"Oh, call me Newt. Also, I-I'd really like to see you again." Newt said looking at the ground.

You grinned and said, "Why don't you come home with us? You can stay for dinner if you'd like."

Newt looked at you with wide eyes but then smiled and stuttered, "S-Sure. I'd l-love to." And the rest is history.

One year later, not only had you become Mrs. Scamander, but you also became "mummy" to his creatures and Newt became Sophie's daddy. Newt had made a special area in his case for her where she could hang out while you helped Newt with your other "children". You, Newt, and your animal family spent many years together as you also continued working at the local animal hospital.

Your world started to crumble when Sophie's health started to decline. Newt was able to make potions to keep her weight in check and you gave her pills for her pained hips. You knew these were all just temporary solutions, but you wanted to delay the enviable for as long as possible. As the months went by it seemed that the life was draining from Sophie's eyes which was an indicator for you and Newt that she was ready to move on.

The day the appointment was set for, you, Newt, and even some of the creatures spent the whole day playing with her and giving her treats. After giving her a special dinner, you all headed to the animal hospital where you worked since Sophie was most comfortable there. You and Newt decided to have her cremated and put her ashes in her special spot in Newt's case so that she would still be with you.

As you waited for your co-worker Sam to come in, you and Newt continued to give Sophie treats and talking to her. You were crying and sobbing at this point as she licked your tears and Newt (who also started crying) rubbed your back gently. When your sobs semi-stopped you hugged Sophie and whispered to her, "You know, I wasn't much of a dog person until I found you. I think you were sent to me. You've given me so much and I think if it hadn't been for you I might not have met your daddy. Mama loves you, Sopha. Your siblings love you."

You started sobbing again and hugged her tighter. Newt wiped his eyes and said in between his own sobs as he rubbed her head, "Daddy loves you too, sweetie. Of all my creatures you are the most loyal and affectionate. I don't think I'll ever meet a dog like you either muggle or magical. Your mommy trained you well and I hope I did as well. The case won't be the same without you Sophie, but you will always be with us."

As Newt talked and stroked Sophie's head you held onto her with your face buried in the fur on her shoulder. You and Newt decided that it was now or never. Newt got up and knocked on the door to summon Sam. Sam came in as Newt took his place on the floor next to you as you rubbed Sophie's soft ears like you always did much to her pleasure.

Sam gave you a sad smile as he got things set up. You clutched onto Sophie as the muscle relaxer was injected and you laid her down on your lap. As the second injection was put in you kept telling her that you loved her until Sam said that she had passed on. You burst into fresh tears as Newt hugged you tightly from behind and buried his face into your shoulder.

Placing a hand on your other shoulder, Sam said that you and Newt could stay as long as needed and that your manager had given you two weeks off with pay to recover. You thanked him through your sobs without taking your eyes off of Sophie's still form. You heard the door click a few seconds later and just kept sobbing and hugging your now lifeless daughter as Newt continued to hug you.

After a few minutes you figured it was time to go so that you could check on the other creatures. You gave Sophie one more kiss on the head and told her you would see her later before getting up with difficulty since your legs had fallen asleep and let Newt lead you out of the room after turning off the light and closing the door.

Once you got home you headed for the yours and Newt's bedroom with Newt following you. You opened the case, descended into the shed, and headed to Dougal the demiguise's habitat. Dougal seemed to be expecting you 'cause as soon as he saw you he made a beeline over to you.

You bent down and hugged the soft creature and started crying again. More creatures started coming over including the niffler and the nundu. You scratched the niffler's head and gave the nundu a watery smile without letting go of Dougal as Newt walked up behind you and rubbed your shoulders.

You and Newt took care of the creatures like normal as you tried to hold back tears, as did Newt. When you finished and headed back home, you laid down right away. When Newt came out he sat next to you and placed a hand on your leg. "Darling, we should go to bed it's been a long day. Take advantage of your two weeks off to relax and recover."

You looked over at him, sat up, and kissed him passionately on the lips which he returned. After pulling away, you rested your forehead against his and said with a sigh, "Thank you for helping me through all this, Newt. I love you so much and I know Sophie did too. You were such a good daddy to her." Without thinking, Newt pulled you into a tight hug with his face in your hair. While still holding each other, you both laid down and fell asleep.

The first week was hell, breaking down crying randomly day and night the only things helping you were Newt and your creatures. When you got Sophie's ashes back and put them in her section of Newt's case it felt like a dark cloud had disappeared. Newt made a sign for her habitat that read, Sophie Scamander, a fantastic dog.


End file.
